List of The Flintstones characters
This is a list of characters in the American animated television series Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones Characters are listed only once, normally under the first applicable subsection in the list; very minor characters are listed with a more regular character with whom they are associated. Characters that appear in only one episode are not listed. This also includes information and characters from the feature film The Flintstones. Main Characters The Flintstones Fred Flintstone Fred Flintstone (Portrayal by Alan Reed, Henry Corden, Lennie Weinrib, Scott Menville, Jeff Bergman, John Goodman, and Mark Addy) Wilma Flintstone Wilma Flintstone (Portrayal by Jean Vander Pyl, Julie McWhirter, Elizabeth Lyn Frasier, Tress MacNeille, Elizabeth Perkins, and Kristen Johnston Pebbles Flintstone Pebbles Flintstone (Portrayal by Jean Vander Pyl, Russi Taylor, Pamela Anderson, Sally Struthers, Mickey Stevens, Megan Mullally, Kath Soucie Dino Dino (Portrayal by Mel Blanc, Frank Welker, The Rubbles Minor TV characters featuring in the movie Mr. Slate Pearl Slaghoople The Great Gazoo Secondary characters TBA Movie characters The Flintstones (1994 film) Cliff Vandercave Cliff Vandercave is the main antagonist of the 1994 film The Flintstones, a live-action film version of the animated sitcom of the same name. He is the executive vice president industrial procurement of Slate & Co. He is assisted by a woman named Sharon Stone. He is portrayed by Kyle MacLachlan. He is the head of the company Fred and Barney work for and Cliff proposes that he will make one worker his vice-manager, if the worker wins the exam he gives them. The workers take the exam, and Barney wins, but feeling he ought to help his friend Fred who has failed, Barney gives his papers to Fred, and Cliff hires Fred. But Cliff is shocked that Fred could win because he has assumed Fred is stupid and unamibitious. Sharon becomes Fred's secretary and Cliff orders her to get information out of him that he cheated. Cliff announces he will be making tiny houses for the town but Fred says come on, who would live in them. Eventually, Cliff tricks Fred into firing all the workers in the quarry. Cliff then accuses Fred of bankrupting the company, forcing him to lose all his money when his wife leaves him. Fred and Barney are accused of breaking the law and are sentenced to death, but Cliff had a Dictobird which recited human speech back to them, so Fred's wife and friends tell the bird Cliff's corruption and he repeats the story back to the townspeople. With his embezzlement scheme exposed, an enraged Cliff then breaks into Fred's house and kidnaps Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, demanding the Dictabird in exchange for their safe return. Fred and Barney confront Cliff at the quarry, where Cliff has tied Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm to a huge machine. Though they hand him the Dictabird, Cliff sets the machine off to stall them. Barney rescues the children while Fred destroys the machine. Cliff then attempts to shoot Fred, but is knocked out by Sharon, after finding out that Cliff had betrayed her by getting only one ticket to Rockapolka. Cliff tries to run away from Fred, but Fred picks up a small round boulder and rolls it at Cliff, knocking him the ground like a bowling pin. But as Cliff tries to escape the cops, a huge amount of molten concrete comes down over the ledge and buries him alive, turning him into a solid statue. When Mr. Slate sees the cement-covered Cliff, he exclaims that he loves it, deciding to name it after his daughter Concretia, and declares the Stone Age over with its creation. Slate offers Fred the presidency of a new division in the company, but Fred turns it down in exchange for his old job back, Slate rehiring all the workers, and adding a few other improvements to the workplace he had originally desired as an executive. Miss Sharon Stone Miss Sharon Stone (Miss Cristal in the Latin American Spanish version) is the co-worker of Cliff Vandercave and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in the 1994 film The Flintstones. She was portrayed by Halle Berry. Miss Stone is first seen talking to Cliff Vandercave about their plan to steal the fortune of Slate and Co and frame a quarry worker for it. Cliff gives the workers an exam, fooling them into thinking it is for the position of vice president of Slate and Co. After the exam, Miss Stone informs Cliff that Fred Flintstone scored the highest. Both believe that Fred has cheated, making him perfect for their plan. On Fred's first day, he is introduced to Miss Stone by Cliff and is instantly smitten with her especially when she tells him that she is his personal secretary. When Cliff leaves the office, Miss Stone walks up to Fred and tells him to use her however, he sees fit whilst resting her leg on his lap. After getting off him, she asks if she can get anything for him, specifically coffee. She then goes closer to him (nearly kissing him) and asks how he would like it, to which he replies in a cup. Miss Stone says he has made a bold choice and will go far in the company. Later she is in Cliff's office, where the two create forms for Fred to sign (part of their scheme). She suggests that they make him sign them right away, but Cliff believes they should wait until they are certain he will do what they say: he makes Fred fire Barney. A few weeks later, Miss Stone hands some of the forms to Fred. When he says he will read them, she is worried that he will find out about Cliff's plan so she seduces him by sliding onto his desk and flirting with him. She started to bond with Fred and really cares about him. She shows a lot of remorse from doing this. Dictabird TBA th.jpeg The Man Called Flintstone Television film and special characters TBA See also * The Flintstones (film) * The Man Called Flintstone * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! * I Yabba-Dabba Do! * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby * The Flintstones * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * List of The Flintstones episodes * A Flintstone Christmas * The Flintstone Funnies * The Flintstone Comedy Hour * Fred Flintstone and Friends * The Flintstone Kids * The New Fred and Barney Show * The Flintstones: On the Rocks * A Flintstones Christmas Carol * A Flintstone Family Christma * The Flintstone Comedy Show * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo * Fred and Barney Meet The Thing * The Flintstones' New Neighbors * The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special * [[]] * [[]] * [[]] Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Characters Category:CBBC Category:CBBC shows